freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
RoseStars Books.
RoseStar~ Many People are Writing Books... i decided i will too. A New Dawn I was inspired by Eirn Hunter's series, Warriors. I have a love for cats just like her and i love to write. Here is My Book, A New Dawn. Chapter 1 It was a bright morning when Streamkit woke. She had a very tiring playfight with her sister Daisykit yesterday. They were both five moons old and exited to finally become apprentices. Their Leader, Brightstar had just called a clan meeting from the highrock, and Streamkit decided she would sit neary by and watch. "Hey Streamkit!" Daisykit ran over and sat beside her sister. "Hey DaisyKit, ima going to watch the meeting. I wonder what the Dawn Patrol has reported back." Their Clan was called CloudClan, and they have been having trouble with SunClan. The Streamkit heard Brightstar silencing the clan. "CloudClan... you all know of our troubles with SunClan. I am upset to say that only now are they crossing boarders but stealing our prey." The Clan cats looked around at each other and started mummbling. Brightstar waved her tail for silence. "We will have to show them once and for all not to enter CloudClan's territory." The Clan yowled agreement. But One cat... DuskClaw disagreed. "Why Attack? We Should Just Take their land! Not just get them off ours!" DuskClaw yowled. Brightstar glared down at him. "That would be against the Warrior Code for one. We Have Plenty of land anyways, it would not be right to take theirs." The Clan looked over at DuskClaw who was glaring at their leader. "Fine!" he snaped. DuskClaw stormed back to the warriors den. Streamkit looked over at Daisykit. "Daisykit! Do you know what this means? Brightstar will need more cats so she may make us apprentices early so we can train to fight that wreched SunClan!" Daisykit looked at her sister. "I dont know..." Daisykit padded back to their mother, Whiteheart. Streamkit looked around her at the clan getting back to their tasks. Stormtail was patching up a spot in the elders den where Darkcloud lay. She was the only elder at the momment and Stormtail was next probaly, he always spends time making sure the elders den is just right. On the other side of the clearing Nightpaw was practicing battle moves with one of his denmates, Poppypaw. Fernpaw and Breezepaw were sharing a plump mouse outside the apprentice den. Dreamheart was looking through the fresh kill pile for a good meal. She picked up a rabbit and padded over to her mate, Blackfang. Others were either on patrol, at the training hollow, or in their dens sleeping. From that momment Streamkit knew she wanted to take part to help her clan like this. She mumbled to herself, "I will one day be a great warrior serving my clan. All I have to do is wait." Streamkit padded back to the nursury and curled up beside her mother. Whiteheart licked Streamkit's ear and put her head down to sleep. Streamkit closed her eyes and fell asleep. Chapter 2 (coming soon) The apprenticship.